warbearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pepper Brancacane
Pepper Brancacane is an amazing man. Biography Early Childhood Pepper Brancacane was born in the countryside of Lisbon, Portugal in 1890 to Boris Brancacane, a pig farmer, and Luisa "The Amazing Bearded Woman". For the first seven years of his life he lived and helped out on his fathers farm, on a plot of land owned by the prestigious Humperdink family. He had a reputation among the villas guardsmen for causing trouble around the estate along with his best friend, a Mexican boy named Emilio Reyes who was the son of the villas gardener. His life was turned upside down when his parents were tragically gunned down by a pair of desperate muggers in an alleyway when they refused to pay up the little cash they owned. The orphaned Pepper was left in shock for several months, and taken under the care of Lady Lucrezia Humperdink who took pity on the poor boy. When finally rehabilitated he was raised as a member of the Humperdink family, and was greatly welcomed by his new siblings, his elder brothers Percy and Edmund, and sister Stephanie who was roughly his own age. Though the other noblemen had their suspicions over his sudden appearance, Lord Ignasius Humperdink would always insist on Pepper being his own child. Regardless of these speculations he was soon enough was accepted as a member of the hierarchy when he revealed himself to be a marvellous artist, and was known throughout the land as the next great prodigy of the arts. Is was during this time he was said to have to developed his famous "Zan-Dantsu" painting technique that revolutionized modern painting. Tragedy struck Peppers life for the second time when he was 12 years old. While painting the sunset in the estate hills the villa exploded in a blazing and destructive fireball that left little behind. The only surviving member of the family, Pepper was pinned as the prime suspect after a servant who had been away from the villa at the time reported that for the past couple of weeks Pepper and Edmund had been argueing fiercely over inheritance. His name disgraced and wanted by the law, he was forced to flee the country by cover of night. He escaped to Mexico under the alias of "Rodrigo Borgia". War in Mexico Not a peso to his name, Pepper spent his first few months in Mexico in the back alley wrestling circuit under the name "Rowdy Roddy Pepper". This did not last long, after refusing to throw a fixed fight he was abducted by Edgar and Alfonso Diaz, a pair of notorious banditos who the Mexican Army used as attack dogs. Given the option to work in a mine or fight in the civil war for the Mexican Army, Pepper became a child soldier and spent the next four years of his life in battle. Because of his child like appearance and his emotionless demeanor, he became known to both his enemys and allies as "The Empty Child", a cold merciless killer trapped in the body of a young boy. He was greatly feared both by the rebels he fought and the soldiers that fought alongside him. He was a key force in suppressing many attempted rebel attacks over the years. At 16 years of age he was knocked unconsciouss by an explosion during an attack on a mine believed to be a rebel base but was infact a trap. When he awoke he was brought to the commander of the rebel forces that had set the mine to blow. To his suprise it was his childhood friend Emilio Reyes. Emilio revealed to Pepper that it had infact been the Diaz brothers who had murdered the Humperdink family who had been supporting the mexican rebellion with funding and weapons. Emilio had been nearby when Diaz brothers taunteted the Humperdinks as they tied them up and layed out the explosives, and had overheard their plot, and also discovered that the murder of Peppers birth parents was plotted by them as a warning to the Humperdinks. In the aftermath of the murders the Reyes family had been shipped back to Mexico, and so were unable to revel the truth to the authorities. At last knowing the murderer of everyone he had ever loved, Peppers emotionless nature fell away to raw anger. Together Emilio and Pepper plotted and led the infamous "Assault on Fort Jericho", a turning point in the war for the rebels but also an incredibly unfortunate battle that ended with the death of over nine thousand people accross both sides and one dog with a slight limp. During the fight Pepper and Emillio broke off from their troops and infiltrated the Diaz Brothers barracks. Smashing in the door to their private quarters, Emilio caught Alfonso Diaz still loading his weapon, and stabbed him in the chest. His victory was a hollow one however, as not a moment passed before he was cut down by heavy machine gun fire from Edgar Diaz. Madness overtook Pepper, and he drove madly towards Edgar firing blindly towards him. Edgar, who had believed the empty child had died during the mine raid, was overtaken with fear and abandoned his position and ran. Eventually he was chased down to the cliffside just outside the fort. He begged for his life, made promises of riches and power, but Pepper did not speak a word and merely fired a single shot towards him, causing his body to tumble beyond the cliffs to the sea below. With that shot all his anger and hatred cleared from Peppers body. Completely disillusioned to the death and destruction that surrounded him he walked calmly back to Emilios dying body, and spent the remainder of the battle cradling him in his arms and talking. The next morning he buried Emilios body. Though the war would continue for another year and a half Pepper had seen enough, and before the day had ended he had departed on a small boat piloted by a drunken captain. Little did Pepper know that inside him a destructive force was already growing... The Z-Virus Little is known of Peppers life over the next 2 years. The first time his name is mentioned again is in Serbia where he was arrested after the destruction of a small village. When questioned about this he had no recollection of the attack. A villager wrote in an official report that "within a second he seemed to just change completely. His eyes glazed over and then narrowed, like a cat, and his hair seemed to glow a bright green colour. He erupted into a blaze of anger and began to tear the inn apart with his bare hands". Several similar reports had been made accross europe in recent months. When the time came for him to be brought upon the mercy of the courts they found the back of his metal cell had been ripped open and he had vanished. Eventually Pepper awoke to find himself in Russia, where he met the Doctor Fyidor Bosconovitch. The scientist explained to him that he had witnessed Peppers transformation and had taken him back to his lab after he had passed out from exhaustion and reverted to normal. Studying Peppers DNA over the next few weeks he discovered an abnomally in his genes that caused his body and mind to warp drastically. Unknowingly this virus had been building itself over Peppers life, and had first begun to manifest itself as the energy and pysche that allowed him to become the perfect killer during the Mexican Civil War. Since the release of all his anger at Fort Jericho the virus had become more and more powerful and had begun to develop a personality of its own seperate from Pepper. The only way to permanently stop the virus from taking over Peppers body was to place Pepper under frequent cryogenesis sessions, causing him to age at a 10th of the normal rate and also slowing down the virus at a steady rate. Sadly Doctor Bosconovitch passed away before a full cure could be developed and was unable to remove Pepper from cyrogenesis beforehand. Post-Freeze History records that Pepper was released from stasis at least three times after the death of Doctor Bosconovitch. The first time was a few months after the doctors death when his assets were seized by the Russian Government. Upon his discovery the government briefly released him to test whether the data from the doctor files were accurate. Though the Z-virus had been greatly halted it still existed in his system, and could now be tapped into at will. After 2 days of heavy testing Pepper attempted to escape but was tranquilised and forced back into the machine. He was next released during World War II by the allies to infiltrate Germany, defeat General Hans Van Scrotieface and stop the German plot to revive Atlantis. He was salvaged near death on the coast of France having killed Van Scrotieface and set the German Airship Urkomisch to self-destruct, taking Atlantis with it. He was taken to Britain where he was once again placed in statis in order to preserve his life. In 1984 the British cryogenesis project was closed down. Long since forgotten in the bowels of the facility, Pepper awoke when his tube thawed out. Awoken once more in unfamiliar settings, Pepper went forth and for the first time in decades was in control of his life. The Clone Saga To be continued... ''Quotes'' "War... war never changes" "War... has changed. "War... war never changes. Or does it? The war has changed. Did it? The answer it no. Unless it is yes... no, of course it is... is war... yes... no... yes?" "''YOLO SWAG I just Peppered in my pants! \m/ " ''Trivia *Pepper Brancacane is considered one of the most successful bachelors of the 21st century, having made it with Susanna Harlan, Zane Lebowski, Fruitpopple Anderson, Toxicwaffle Giffuri, Elizzabeth Anderson, Lady Gaga, Kate Middleton, Rebbeca Black and Jenna Rose. *The US Military database lists Peppers official rank as "SERGEANT OF THE MASTER SERGEANTS MOST IMPORTANT PERSON OF EXTREME SERGEANTS TO THE MAX" *He's known to like Turtles. Gallery Jynx.png|A self-portrait that Pepper skillfully drew. I serious.png|A self-portrait displaying Peppers. Pepper.png|A portrait of Pepper from a love struck secret admirer. Portrait lol.png|A self-portrait of Pepper. PEEKABOO.PNG|Pepper during his gender confused years. Category:People Category:Fan Page